1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to pipe extractor apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved well pipe extractor apparatus wherein the same is provided to secure a well pipe and extract the same from in-ground placement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Removal of well pipe, and particularly well pipe formed of relatively brittle PVC pipe, is in the prior art a relatively delicate operation as undue torquing of such pipe results in weakening and potential fracture of such pipe resulting in enhanced cost and time in removal of such well pipe. To merely frictionally engage an interior surface of such pipe results frequently in fracture due to the nature of the pipe in attempting to secure the pipe for extraction. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by capturing the pipe between opposed cooperative surfaces to engage and effect removal of the pipe. Examples of prior art pipe apparatus may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,563 to Huiden wherein an elongate member defined by an outer sleeve relative to an internal cylindrical member is relatively positionable interiorly of a pipe for handling of such pipe members.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,912,320 to Keenan, as well as U.S. Pat. No. 3,029,098 to Sonnier; U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,435 to Carver; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,387 to Barnes set forth various members positionable interiorly of well pipes for retrieval of various lines within the pipe and are of interest relative to the structure utilized for directing structural components interiorly of pipe members.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved well pipe extractor apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction to surroundingly engage and permit extraction of a well pipe from an in-ground placement and as such, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.